Pic 02: The Pancake Prison Breakout
}} |story = "Get him in! Quickly!" the Homiesexual commanded. His karate chick companions were not late to act - the golden-haired jumped towards Donkey's henchmen, kicking the tallest in its big odd head making it drop its gun as it fell to the ground. She impressively evaded shots from the others, and eventually grabbed the lost gun. She shot the middle one at the bottom of his body. At the meantime, Kemleesha the other sexy companion of the Homiesexual with a darker tint in her skin and curly black hair, had brought Oddam into their mobile stand, while the Homiesexual pulled up a steering wheel and started up its engines. Only few onlookers noticed their fighting, as MJ & the Difs were performing their most famous track, and the noise from the crowd drowned their squabling. An enormous skeletal monstrosity jumped around the street in excitement, accidentally stomping several other fans. "Get on, Tharesa, hurry!" the Homiesexual shouted and as he expected she was quick to act, using the opportunity provided by the drunk skeletal fan's distraction to climb onto a ladder at the vehicle's side, as it speeded away from the concert. Donkey yelled like crazy at his henchmen to get their shit together and arrest the non-shexuals before they escaped. The tallest and the shortest henchmen both grabbed onto the back of the speeding vehicle, while the middle one who had been shot halted after it the fastest he could. "Do you have any idea what you might have done?" Kemleesha asked grumpily and sneered at the new passenger. "Who are you!?" she continued. "I.. I only tried to find happiness. My name is Johal" Mr. Oddam replied nervously. Kemleesha ignored him and turned to the Homiesexual. "We were supposed to serve as a distraction from the prison break, now our cover has been blown!" she stated in rage. The prison escape?, Mr. Oddam thought but remained silent. Kemleesha turned to him "Are you trying to get us all killed!?" "He's clearly one of ours, Kem!" the Homiesexual replied to his furious companion without removing his sight from the road. "So was Cookie!! He.. he knew the mission was above a-" Kemleesha shouted, but was interupted by the man with a perfectly trimmed blond beard. "He's got the key, Kem! You don't want that in the king's hands." he said with a strong yet calm authority. "Pff, just another fake..." she muttered, yet she had indeed felt something about Oddam's key that made it seem quite magical. "Take the wheel, Kem - I'll go preach true love to the lost souls while I have the chance!" the Homiesexual ended the conversation, and barely waited for her to take over the steering wheel. He grabbed a book from the shelf behind them, went out the right side, and climbed to the roof of the speeding vehicle. A silence followed, until Oddam calmly asked about the prison escape situation. She revealed their plan to rescue their beloved leader, known as Palesting among their own, as well as many others who had been captured along with him. A mission which required Shrek's attention to remain at the shrekstival. The chase continued through the hills leading out of Shrekistan, approaching the destination of attention - the Pancake Prison. The center of a confusing crowd of prisoners and Junkbot guards. It seemed as if the prisoners were winning the fight. A gun shot was heard from the back of the wagon, a precise and critical strike to the head of Donkey's tallest henchman who fell dead and cold to the road behind them, but with him no longer blocking the path of sight, Tharesa was able to see a hostile figure approaching them from behind. An easily recognizable enemy flying on a plungus 3000 and armed with a loaded rifle. "We've got company!" she yelled, "the very bad kind" The Homiesexual looked up from the book of homosexual lovemaking, and informed Kemleesha to speed up. One of Shrek's most deadly assassins had been sent to hunt them down - Vladimir Putin. ... Now free, Channing Tatum lifted his bloody fist from the gasping bruised face of Jailor Lars Løkke Rasmussen, the man who had forced him and his friends into perverse actions for months. Severed parts from defeated Junkbots lay scattered on the ground all around them. "It's done.. we're free. Store your wrath a little while longer" Jes Dorph said and laid a hand on Tatum's shoulder. Dorph's own comment made him look to Harry Potter, one of their rescuers. An ally who he had recently learned a terrible secret about in the prison. Potter returned the mean look, from his plate of spaghetti bolognese. The Snowman to his side probably played a part in the secret plan too. However, this would be an awful moment to call them out. "SHREK!! You shall be punished for your crimes - I'm coming for you!!" Am'ar the orc shouted and flipped off the barely visible figure in the distance, but he was also calmed down by Dorph who reminded him of the stupidity of being captured once again. Jes Dorph then looked to the other side of the road - their new leader, after Palesting's imprisonment, was present mounted atop his trusty prune whale. Some called him the Man of the Sea for he had rallied in all kinds of sea creatures to aid in the Resistance against Shrek's tyrranical reign. Dorph was humble as he addressed their ruler. "I'm sorry, Lord Neptimir Putin... Palesting is not with us - he was taken to a more secure prison by the shrexuals" Dorph said with clear sorrow in his voice. The Man of the Sea rarely revealed any other facial expressions than a serious one. This was no exception. However his attention shifted towards the vehicle approaching them. "The Homiesexual's been discovered..." he said and squinted at the chase. He soon realised that a close family member was there too. One who had betrayed his cause years ago. "My son is coming! Hurry! All of you! Get up!" he ordered, and they all mounted the animals he had brought with him from the Sea, and went off as fast as they could, but the Homiesexual's group and the enemies who had been following him were already there... | main character = }} | original characters = }} | satire characters = }} | copied characters = }} | background characters = *3 Junkbots. *10 Shrekistan citizens. *1 old skating man. *1 old skating woman. *Sea animals worn as clothes by Neptimir Putin: **1 Jellyfish crown. **2 red fish boots. **1 starfish on pants. **4 seashells - 2 on pants, 2 on shoulder pads. **1 swordfish weapon. |location = * Odd Realm **Lacusia *** Shrek's Kingdom **** Shrekistan ***** The Pope's Shrexual Bar ***** Shrekstival Stage ***** Rainbow Castle **** Pancake Prison **** Zomburg ***The Sea |trivia & notes = *This is the second picture created. *17 requests were taken to make this picture, as many as with pic 01. **This is the first picture in which all requests were taken from a post on the OddRealm Adventures facebook page, rather than a personal facebook status. *This picture has featured the largest amount of characters (35), followed by pic 01 (21), not including background characters. **This picture features the most original characters (19), followed by pic 01 (10). **This picture featured the most satire characters (9), followed by pic 01 (5). **This picture featured the most copied characters (6), followed by pic 01 (5). **This is the first and only picture in which background characters have been featured (24). *This picture is the one where the least new characters (15) have been introduced, not including background characters. **This is the only picture in which no main characters has been introduced so far. **This picture, along with pic 01 have introduced the most new satire characters (5 each). **This is the picture introducing the least new copied characters (1). **This is the picture introducing the 2nd most new original characters (9), only surpassed by pic 01 (10). ***While not initially intended, this picture made sure that the "Free Palestine"-sign was instead refering to the character Palesting, meaning that the character was actually already referenced in the first picture - and is thus counted among new characters in the first picture. However, one could argue that Palesting should instead be counted as being introduced in this picture which would bring this picture to the first place in new original character introductions. *This picture is introducing the least new locations (4), all of which are original locations. **However, it is the picture using the highest amount of locations (10), followed by pic 01 (6). *This picture is the one introducing the most new objects of all the pictures (8), followed by pic 01 (4). **This is the only picture that has introduced both original, copied and satire objects. *This picture is the only one drawn in 2017. }} Category:Pictures Category:Pictures by Amargaard Category:Pictures in Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins